


崩塌

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 他知道自己已经走至末路，他还是那个婊子，当初对金钱张开双腿，如今，他要向爱张开双腿。
Relationships: Adopted son/Foster father
Kudos: 4





	崩塌

**Author's Note:**

> #玩游戏想出来的脑洞，搞搞后妈play

在长达数年的“工作”之后，他终于攒够了积蓄，在一个还算宁静平和的地方买了房子，定居下来，并且在再三思考之后领养了一个孩子。  
孩子是被父母遗弃的，在孤儿院里也形单影只，看上去总是阴沉无趣，因此已经到了该上学的年纪也无人领养。虽然犹豫再三，但他还是选择了那个一直沉默站在角落的男孩，办好了手续把人带回了家。

语言是苍白无力的，他想到那些在红灯区的日子，他说着话，嘴边就开花，一流泪，眼角就是一片红霞，男人会拥抱他，女人也一样，但他如今面对的是一个纯真无瑕的孩子，他失了语。  
他想开口，却如鲠在喉。他低头看向眼中已有祈求的孩子，颤抖着手在那柔软的发顶摸了摸：“……别怕。”他想到自己，几乎就要这么窒息死去，“我不会把你送回去的。”  
男孩扯着他的衣角靠近了些。

磕磕绊绊地帮孩子办了入学，他找工作的过程还算顺利。日子不算难过，他开始学着去当一个长辈，一个父亲，学着用不带情欲和讨好的方式去拥抱一个人，学着用他觉得陌生的方式去亲吻，去爱。

孩子偶尔会赌气，想要母亲，他总会犯难，无法搪塞，在孩子的目光下败阵，垂头颓丧着脸说对不起。可这次却和之前不同，已长成少年的男孩不再回到房间冷落他整天，而是凑上来环住他的腰。  
他僵着身体战战兢兢地回望，孩子的身高已长至他下巴处，两人贴得很近，他自觉不对，却又不好阻挠，还不等他多想什么，对方就开口了。  
他说自己不想叫他爸爸，想叫他妈妈。

接受完信息，他臊红了满张脸，嘴里磕磕巴巴地念叨着什么一边把人往远处推，可他自认锻炼得很好的身体却怎么都不停使唤，软软乎乎的像面团，任由少年揉捏。  
但显然他的孩子从来容不得他拒绝，因为他从没有拒绝过。他的孩子凑到他的颈窝处，像一只撒娇的幼兽般蹭着他，声音放软了一声声叫他母亲，叫他妈妈，揽在他后腰上的手也不安分，上下滑动摩挲。  
他眼眶红透了，却是欲哭无泪，脑子发热一团乱麻，下意识答了声好，然后不知所措地哀求对方放开他。

他们约好独自在家的时候少年可以用那个特殊的称呼，但在外还是要称他为父亲。他的心不断起伏，终究没个定点，可他没有办法，他狠不下心推开自己亲手养大的孩子，只好怪罪自己。

暴风雨前的平静维持到某个晴朗温暖的下午，他穿着围裙在厨房做饭，才把切菜的刀放下，身后就贴上来了一个灼热的躯体，少年的吐息岩浆一样洒在他皮肤上，两条手臂比枷锁还要重，让他动弹不得，屁股中间还有一根东西他再熟悉不过的东西在顶着他。  
他喉咙里挤出一声呜咽，开不了口，也无法挣脱，他的孩子把他死死地压在了桌子上，不断用阴茎顶弄他的股缝，两只不安分的手撩开了衣服的下摆，滑过精瘦的腰，将未发力时触感柔软的胸肌按在掌下揉搓。

他试图像上次一样祈求，或者是别的什么，但他的一举一动都只让身后的人喘息变得越来越重，顶他的动作也变得越来越快，让他觉得皮肤都快燃烧起来。  
妈妈、妈妈、妈妈。  
少年贴在他耳边这么叫着，双手急切又粗鲁地揉弄他的胸，像在挤压大而柔软的乳房，下身的动作也不见停，反而变本加厉地把柔软的家居裤操到了股缝里，隔着两层布料不断顶撞许久未曾使用的后穴。

身体变得又黏又湿，还不断地发热。这一切都让他感觉自己真的变成了一个女人，一个雌性，罪魁祸首还是当初那个孩子。  
他的眼泪终于还是满出了眼眶，他被少年顶得动了情，屁股和腰随着对方的频率摇了起来，身前勃起的阴茎也吐出水，浅色的裤子上看得见晕开的水渍。

他晕里晕乎地让孩子射在了自己身上，又很快被对方摆弄着，将衣服拉到了胸口以上，裤子也被半强迫地脱了精光，然后跪下去，在胀大的性器弹在他脸上的时候乖乖把它含进口中，熟练地用口腔和舌头取悦这几乎快把他嘴角撑破的东西。

少年接着叫他妈妈，说想看他自慰，他羞耻至极，却依旧照做，口中含着对方的阴茎前后吞吐，一手开始拨弄自己的乳头，另一只手则摸到了自己同样硬着的性器上，不知满足地撸动。  
没有什么荡妇羞辱，也没有淫言乱语和尖叫呻吟，少年只是不断地叫着那个本不该属于他的称呼，诚实的说出自己的感受，并且一直用沙哑的声音夸奖他的脸、他的身体，甚至是他的舌头和他狼狈又淫荡的样子。

他闭上眼睛，心口阵痛，可身体却很快乐，从后穴里流出的汁水黏糊糊地落在地板上，他无力掩饰。  
然后他就被抱着坐在了桌子上，硬热的龟头直直抵着他的穴口，试探着顶了数下便操了进去，他仰起头无声尖叫，双手双脚并用地抱着他的养子，浑身发抖。

晚饭终究没吃成，他们从厨房到客厅，少年的精力仿佛永远用不完，茶几和沙发上全都是他们的汗水和精液，当两人终于滚到床上的时候，他身上已经满是吻痕和掐痕，齿痕更是从大腿内侧一路蔓延开来，乳头已经破了皮，可怜兮兮的红肿挺立着。

他连开口求对方停下的力气都没有了，只能趴在床上任由少年不断地干他被彻底撑开的后穴，听他凑到自己耳边一遍遍地叫着母亲，叫着妈妈，然后把那些曾经想着他自慰的事情坦白，桩桩件件，甚至还有趁他睡着操过他大腿根和胸部的事情。  
他不能再装聋作哑了，他被抱着，精液不断地射进他身体里，像是不让他怀孕就决不罢休。  
他的眼泪快流干了，却还是接连不断，他的孩子凑上来舔舐他的泪痕，他的眼睛，抱着他，不断地操他，用那个本不该属于他的称呼叫他，像在撒娇，像当初一样在祈求爱。  
他知道自己已经走至末路，他还是那个婊子，当初对金钱张开双腿，如今，他要向爱张开双腿。


End file.
